


Something to Remember Me by

by ruenesca



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Fluff Turned Angst, M/M, Merformers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rodimus is a little bastard, Weird Accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/pseuds/ruenesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Humanformers/Merformers AU fic</p><p>Rodimus' little prank doesn't go exactly as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember Me by

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired and somewhat based off of ‘A Ship Called Wander’ by the lovely Vienn_Peridot! 
> 
> This story was supposed to be short and fluffy. It turned out to be neither. Also Wing has a silly accent. I’m sorry if he’s a little hard to understand. 
> 
> Also please excuse the any mistakes in grammar.

Drift did a double take down towards the candy cane colored mer. Maybe he hadn’t heard him correctly. “I’m sorry, what?” Drift asked again to get clarification.

“Dreeft, wat iz kis?” The mer asked him again in that obnoxiously adorable accent.

So he HAD heard correctly. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand what you’re asking.” Drift mumbled as he looked away from curious golden eyes. Maybe if he played dumb, Wing would give up and stop asking him such weird questions. Where did he learn about kissing anyways? Kissing was not mer practice as far as he had heard or seen.

The most probable answer was currently swimming towards them, looking every bit like a red and gold torpedo slicing through the water. Rodimus had lived in captivity around humans his entire life, so he was much more savvy to human behaviors and customs then most of his kind. Rodimus getting a hold of some of the other workers phones every once in a while and watching videos on the internet probably helped some as well.

“He’s trying to say kiss!” Rodimus clarified with clear amusement. “Wing, buddy, we have GOT to work on that accent of yours.” Rodimus finished while throwing an arm around the other mer, who glared at him in response.

“And just how did Wing learn about kissing anyway Rodimus? Did you steal Ratchet’s phone again to watch movies?” Drift asked as he rolled his eyes at the other’s antics.

Rodimus smirked at him as he took his arm off of Wing and pushed himself up to lean over the edge of the tank, “Nah, I mmmaaay have just mentioned it in passing.” He responded as he gave a shrug of his shoulders. Drift was about to ask Rodimus how the subject even came up when Wing spoke up first.

“Yez, then I try to azzk Rodimess wat it iz, but he not tell me. He iz being a…” Drift couldn’t make out the last word Wing said which just sounded like a series of different pitched clicks, very obviously in his native language. Drift noticed Wing’s mouth downturned in a cute angry pout. The tricolored mer really was too damn adorable for his own good.

Drift’s thoughts were interrupted as Rodimus slipped from off the side of the tank with a small splash and back into the water. A little splashed Drift in the process who just gave an exasperated sigh in response due to the fact that he wasn’t currently in his wet suit. Rodimus rounded on Wing, jabbing a finger at his chest. “Hey now! No need to be rude! If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have known about it at all. So I’d appreciate a little gratitude.”

Wing didn’t even have to say anything. His look said everything he thought about Rodimus’ gratitude and where he could shove it. Drift smiled in amusement at Wing’s reaction, then turned to the bright red troublemaker. “Why didn’t you just tell Wing what it was then?” Drift asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Fish-boy was up to something. 

“He say it secret. That only you tell. I not trust him, but I trust you.” Wing said as he gave Drift a smile that made his heart feel like it was about to beat out of his chest.

Drift’s suspicions were justified when Rodimus gave them both a shit eating grin, “Yeah, I could have told you Wing, but don’t you think it’s better to hear about the secret human ritual from a human himself?”

Drift’s eyes widen in shock. What the hell was Rodimus talking about? “Secret human ritual?! What…”

“Oh come on Drift! Wing has been here for a while now. We can trust him. He has a right to know.” The red and gold hellion said, sounding very serious, without even so much as cracking a smile. Wing nodded in agreement at Rodimus’ words.

Drift couldn’t believe this! Only Rodimus would make up some ridiculous story like this and have poor Wing believing that it was something way more important than it actually was. He had to set the record straight.

Drift was about to open his mouth to start explaining when Rodimus jumped in first. “Better yet, instead of just explaining what it is, why don’t you just show him? It would be WAY less confusing that way.” Rodimus said casually with a shrug of his shoulders, stupid smug grin back on his face. 

Drift’s fingers instinctively flexed at his sides as he kept himself from throttling the brightly colored deviant.

“Yez! Dreeft, you show me? I wan to know, pleez?” Gold eyes gave him an expectant look as head fins flapped excitedly on either side of Wing’s head. The movement reminded him of a puppy wagging it’s tail. 

Drift let out a long sigh. He was going to kill Rodimus. It’s not that Drift didn’t want to kiss Wing. In fact he had been curious about snogging the mer for a while now, and had put more thought into it than he probably should have. 

Drift didn’t know what it was about Wing, but something about the mer attracted him like a moth to a flame. God, that was so cliché, but none the less he found himself thinking about Wing more and more as time went on. Perhaps it was his endless enthusiasm, his insatiable curiosity and thirst for knowledge, or the fact that Wing had such a natural grace as he glided through the water, all his movements executed with ease. There was also the glaring fact that Wing was beautiful. Drift never would have thought he’d find someone of a different species attractive, but Wing was striking!

It was more than that though. Wing was the first mer Drift had gotten to work with since he had joined Ratchet’s team several months ago. He had gotten to see Wing’s progress as he recovered both physically and psychologically from the attack that had almost cost him his life. It hadn’t been easy of course. 

Wing was what some called a wild mer, meaning he lived in the open waters and had virtually little to no interaction with humans at all. So understandably, Wing being very obviously scared and confused, resisted treatment at first. He bit, hissed, and spit at the strange creatures he had only had minimal contact with. Rodimus had tried to calm him down a few times, but there was a deeply ingrained distrust there, and considering it had been a human who had almost killed him, Drift completely understood his reasoning. 

Over time Wing grew to be less hesitant around some of the workers, mainly himself and Ratchet, because they had proven themselves to harbor no ill will towards him (also being the main one responsible for feeding him probably helped a lot too). Rodimus had helped with teaching Wing how to speak their language, though obviously not perfect, he could communicate with them.

At first it had been a word here and there, then it graduated to full on sentences and conversations. Wing asking him all sorts of questions about the rehabilitation center, human culture, or just about him in general. Drift had always found it a little strange yet flattering that Wing always wanted to know more about him. Drift was just as curious about him as well. He tried not to ask about Wing’s home too much because he knew the mer missed it terribly, but sometimes curiosity would get the better of him. They shared and learned so much from each other and before long something of a friendship blossomed between them. 

Drift felt closer to Wing then all the other mer he had come to know at the rehabilitation center in such a short amount of time. It left him with a great sense of unease because he knew his time with Wing was coming to a close. Wing was almost fully recovered. He would probably be released in the next few weeks. He had overheard Ratchet already making the arrangements with Dai Atlas. Drift would probably never see him again, or if he did, it would only be a glimpse here and there. He couldn’t let himself get attached anymore than he already was. 

Drift’s thoughts were once again interrupted when the face of a concerned looking Wing filled his vision, just a few inches away from his own. 

“Dreeft? What iz wrong? You have sadness. I not mean to mek you feel that way. We talk about something else if that mek you feel bettar.” Wing asked with a small tilt of his head. 

“You didn’t upset me, I’m fine. ” Drift tried to reassure him, though if he were honest, he didn’t sound that convincing.

“You try to fool me with your wordz, but they do not match your eyez.” Wing said as he put his finger on Drift’s cheek, pointing to one of the eyes in question.

“Wing, I’m fine.” Drift repeated, this time giving him a small smile as he took Wing’s hand from his face and brushed his thumb against the back of it.

From his expression, Wing wasn’t buying it at all. He just kept giving Drift that worried look that just made Drift want to lean in those few inches forward and kiss his anxiety away, to see that beautiful bright smile Wing wore so well. Before Drift knew it, he was doing just that.

The kiss came as quickly as it went. It was just a light touch of their lips, but it made his entire body tingle, almost as if it were electrically charged, before Drift pulled back again and reluctantly let go of the other’s hand. Wing’s lips were just as soft as he had always suspected. He wished he could have savored the moment longer, gotten to taste him, feel those lips move against his. The kiss had just left him with an even greater sense of longing to have something he knew wasn’t possible.

The golden eyed mer just stared at him for a moment in confusion as he brought a hand to his own lips, blinking at him a few times.

“Wat waz that?” Wing finally asked. 

Out of the corner of his eye Drift could make out Rodimus who had been oddly silent this whole time. The amusement that had been present on Rodimus’ face had vanished, only to be replaced with a look of sympathy, remorse, and understanding. 

“That was a kiss.” Drift responded as he gave Wing the brightest smile he could muster at that moment. 

‘It’s something to remember me by when you leave.’ Drift thought to himself as he kept the pain he was feeling to himself. He didn’t want to emotionally manipulate Wing into staying (not that he could). Wing deserved to be back with his people, with his family, with those he actually loved.

Wing deserved to be happy.


End file.
